


New Friend

by alex_awesome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual, One Shot, Plant sex, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne was bored, but not for long once Flowey showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fic, hope y'all enjoy~

Undyne starred into space as she scrubbed a dirtied rag along the surface of her spear’s blade. The rag only picked up dust and removed smudges, it hadn't met with flesh or seen blood for a while. The warrior hadn't run into a worthy opponent since the human. She huffed as she shoved her spear into the soft ground, dirtying it again. She was ultimately bored, she admitted to herself. She reached into her pocket for her phone, maybe Alphys would want to do something. She heard a branch crack, and she whipped her head around.

There was no one near, she was alone in the forest clearing. Her eyes darted between trees and bushes, soon dismissing the noise’s source for an animal. She turned back around, reaching for her phone for the second time. She clutched it, and began to enter in Alphys’ number, when her wrist was suddenly seized by a thick, rubbery vine, seemingly springing from nowhere. She dropped the phone, watching in anger as another vine took hold of it, flinging it out away from her reach.

The warrior grunted as her other wrist and her ankles were seized by more vines. She looked for the vines source, but they were simply spouting from the ground. Her spear was removed from the dirt, also to be thrown away.

“What is this!?” Undyne screamed out in anger, flashing her pointed, golden fangs. As her limbs were pulled away from her, forcing her body to be lifted into the air, a vine, larger than the rest and sporting thick leaves, emerged from the dirt. Undyne’s stomach twisted in rage when she saw that the vine was toped with a smiling, yellow flower.

“You…demon!” Undyne spat, writhing in the natural binds, surprisingly smooth on her blue skin. “Release me, get your filthy vines off of me!” Undyne growled, her uncovered eye gleaming.

Flowey smiled and chuckled most disturbingly. “Awe, Undyne, don’t be such a meanie.” He said.

Undyne continued to struggle, but to no avail, the vines much to thick and rubbery to tear or weaken.

“There’s no point in trying to get away! I’m stronger than you, and you know it!” Flowey said cheerfully.

“What could you possible want with me, demon?” Undyne hissed, grinning menacingly to show her lack of fear.

“You’re friends with the human, you let them beat you and then you became, “besties” is it?” Flowey said. “Maybe I want to be friends with you to! And I have the most perfect…bonding activity…”

Undyne was about to speak, but instead let out a cry of surprise when Flowey pushed a vine under her black tank top, slithering it along her chest. The vine’s end felt along her ribs and caressed her now erected nipples. 

“Wh-What are you d-doing!?” Undyne moaned out, partially in confusion, though also in sudden, unwanted excitement. “Stop this!”

Flowey’s eyes narrowed and darkened, and his teeth elongated and sharpened. “You’re mine now, Undyne, and I won't let you go until we’ve bonded.” He growled, his voice now deep and evil.

The warrior’s shirt was effortless ripped away from her by Flowey’s vines. More vines found their way into her pants, ripping them away as well along with her panties. She balled her fists and tightly shut her eye as her naked body was fully exposed. Flowey pulled her limbs out further, lewdly spreading her.

“I’ll kill you! As soon as I’m free I’ll rip you apart!” Undyne barked, glaring at the flower. 

Flowey simply grinned wider, showing the pointed ridges of his teeth. A vine flew toward Undyne’s backside, whipping her on her bare ass. She cried out in anger and Flowey laughed. 

“So exposed. So sleazy. I know how you think of Alphys. You’re disgusting.” Flowey growled. “I’m going to break you. Make you mine. We’re going to be such…good…friends.”

Flowey slithered a vine around Undyne’s thigh, squeezing it. The vine found it’s way into the folds between her legs, pushing it into her entrance. She arched her back, instantly disgusted at the thought of what was happening. She just couldn’t believe it actually was.

“Get o-out of me! I’ll have your f-fucking head!” Undyne stammered, desperately trying to writhe away from the thick vine inside her.

Flowey let out a deep, guttural laugh as he shoved the vine far inside the warrior. She cried out in panic, something very unlike her. Flowey retracted the appendage, only to slide it back inside, fucking her sensually. Undyne found herself panting as the end of the vine hit against her sweet spot. Disgusted in herself, she shook her head, grinding her teeth together.

“Awe, looks like someone is enjoying themselves?” Flowey cooed, his voice now suddenly soft and higher pitched like before. He was messing with her head. “Of course you are! You can’t get enough fat cock, can you whore?”

Undyne yelled in anger, snarling every insult she could think of. Another rubbery vine pushed into her back entrance, causing her to involuntarily moan out in pleasure as the surprisingly pleasant feeling of being stuffed hit her. The vines inside her two orifices pumped in and out at different rates, making intense feelings of pleasure surge through her body. The leafy stem Flowey was attached to grew, rising out of the ground, coming toward Undyne until the two were eye to eye.

“Guess we’re friends now, dontcha’ think?” Flowey whispered, his tongue flicking around inside his sharp smile. “I’ll just…seal the deal.” He chuckled.

“Please, enough. Stop this!” The warrior cried, refusing to let the building tears fall.

Flowey lowered himself so that he was at Undyne’s groin. He grinned as he watched her juices drip down along his tentacle-like vine as it fucked her. He lifted his head, pushing his long tongue between her folds, finding her hard clit. He lapped along it’s short length, pressing down adding pressure, and taking it between his lips to suckle it. Undyne screamed as her body jolted and trembled. Her sex gushed, and its walls tightened as her orgasm hit her. Flowey pushed his vines deep inside her as her climax shook her, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, drool flowing down her chin. Flowey’s dark eyes rolled back as Undyne’s holes squeezed and milked his vines, him soon shooting a thick sap-like liquid into her, filling her.

“Guess we’re besties now!” Flowey moaned out as his own orgasm ended. Undyne swore his face looked just like Frisk’s. 

She finally let a few tears drip down her cheeks, embarrassed at herself. Flowey released her, dropping her to the ground as he pulled out of her with a content sigh. She coughed and clawed at the dirt, anger and post-orgasm bliss filling her, confusing her. 

“We’ll have to do this again sometime!” Flowey laughed. Undyne peered up and watched as the flower and all his tentacle vines retreated back into the dirt ground, as if they were never there.

Slowly, Undyne picked herself up and gathered her spear and cell phone. She didn’t even know who to call, or how to explain what even happened.


End file.
